Control
by katraj0908
Summary: After Order of the Phoenix, Harry starts realizing that his life doesn't really add up and that he needs to take control of it and not hide in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so I'm not JK Rowling. I didn't write the Harry Potter Series. I do hope you enjoy this, this first chapter might be a bit choppy, it's just setting the basis, so do continue reading it will get better.**

_Sirius is dead._

Harry was laying on his lumpy bed in #4 Privet Drive. Usually he had at least the company of his faithful owl Hedwig, but Dumbledore said that it wasn't safe for Harry to be sending letters this summer, that the letters could be intercepted any time.

Harry scoffed at that. He knew that Hedwig was recognizable, she was a white owl for Godrics sake! But that didn't mean they had to take her away from him! He was already under house arrest!

_It would be best if you stayed indoors this summer Harry. I have already informed your Aunt and Uncle. _

Wonderful. He probably got the letter by owl, then he was threatened by a bunch of "freaks" at Platform 9 and ¾ that was probably the reason behind the shiner he was sporting right now. He wondered when the next time he'd be let out to relieve himself would be.

They didn't know what his uncle would do to him if they threatened him, they didn't really know anything about his home life and Harry wanted to keep it that way, it wasn't anything bad since he started Hogwarts anyways…just a few punches, kicks, stings from his belt one time. It was worse before Hogwarts he reminded himself. And nothing compared to the pain he was in now.

_Sirius is dead._

It was his fault. He could have practiced and "cleared his mind" more as Snape put it, he didn't have to go to the Department of Mysteries, but as Hermione would say it was his "people saving thing." Well his "people saving thing" didn't work this time, did it? Harry snorted.

Then it clicked.

The rational voice in the back of his mind spoke to him_ You were sticking to the trend. You'd been having dreams of that place for months and it even helped you save Mr. Weasley! Bella was the one who cast the curse that sent Sirius through the veil, not you! Sirius was being cocky, you have to admit it, he should have been more serious or Sirius, hehe? It was Voldemort's fault he used your Archeilles heel to get you there. But really it was Dumbledore's fault. He never told you anything! It was all half-truth and lies! He could have saved lives and you dangerous situations if he'd told you the truth! _

Harry started writing a list. A list of everything he'd gone through during school. The Philosopher's Stone: Neville, Ron, Hermione, and him had met Fluffy together after the feux-duel and when Ron, Hermione, and him were leaving to intercept "Snape," Neville attempted to stop them. When the trio got to the tasks set for them it seemed that they were meant for what could have been the quartet! Devil's Snare for Neville, Flying Keys for Harry, Large Chess Set for Ron, the Troll for them all, and the Logic Potion for Hermione! It should have been obvious that it was a set up when he got to the last chamber with the Mirror of Erised! Dumbledore himself told him how to get past it! Dumbledore told Harry that love was what saved Harry…sure.

Chamber of Secrets: The portraits around Hogwarts are supposed to report to the Headmaster if they see any suspicious activities around and Harry was sure that a 50 foot Basilisk would be considered as suspicious. Also wasn't Dumbledore around the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened? He could have asked Myrtle, since she was the girl killed. Harry just didn't understand how Dumbledore didn't get any messages see Ginny writing messages on the wall or why he didn't shut the school down after the first student was petrified.

Sirius. Why wasn't Harry told about Sirius before hand or any of his father or mother's friends? Why hasn't he been told about his family history? He'll have to look into that. Also when Moody showed Harry a picture of the original Order, Sirius was in it, so if Sirius was in the Order and Dumbledore was head of the Wizarding court, the Wizegamot, why didn't Dumbledore push for a trial? Even after Sirius escaped and Harry knew the truth and Dumbledore knew that Harry knew the truth, Dumbledore should've pushed for a trial. He needed to know more about his family, but he didn't know how…

The Triwizard Tournament, ah the most relaxing year, wasn't it? Being chased by dragons, having to rescue people from the lake, oh and being a participant in Old Voldie's resurrection! Harry read up on magical contracts after the Tournament and found that he didn't have to participate in the tournament, because the rules state that you were bound if you yourself put your name in the Goblet, which he didn't do. Dumbledore just failed to mention that.

Did you know that Hogwarts has wards that warn the Headmaster that dark artifacts are crossing the wards? Well they do according to older versions of _Hogwarts: A History_ of course that information has been removed. Why mention that? Because when UmBITCH brought those "special" quills of hers into the school our esteemed Headmaster would've been alerted and the Headmaster is also alerted when a student is hurt or being tortured by perhaps said dark artifacts.

There was more, he knew it. But everything running around in his head right now, it just wasn't possible to write it all down. He knew that he was being set up in some way, why wait to tell Harry the prophecy until now? He seemed pretty reluctant to tell Harry as well. Oh because he wanted Harry to have a normal childhood. Sorry, but that didn't happen, the closest he came to having a normal childhood would be when he was at the Burrow or playing Quidditch, but that wasn't even normal, because it seems every match we was attacked.

Harry decided then and there that he wasn't prepared at all for what he had to face. He needed to be able to fight Old Voldie, but he couldn't with the knowledge he had now.

Then like a light bulb he thought of something.

"Dobby!"

With a soft 'pop!' a small human-like creature, with batty ears, and large-orb like eyes stared up at Harry, "Oh Harry Potter has called Dobby! What does the Great Wonderful Harry Potter need!"

Harry felt a blush run over his cheeks, "First off Dobby, it's Harry, just Harry, right, we're friends remember?"

Dobby's large eyes filled with tears, "Friends…Dobby likes being friends with Mr. Harry Po-…Harry, sir." And have Harry a huge smile.

"I do too Dobby, now I need a favor, but you can't tell anyone, can you do that for me?"

Dobby looked hesitant, "Harry, sir. The only way that I can positively keep your secrets is if I were to be your house elf."

"What do you mean?"

"What Dobby is saying is that he'd have to be your elf."

"I thought you liked being free?"

"I do, but if I were to be your elf, Dumbly wouldn't be able to read my mind anymore!"

Harry's face took a grim look when he looked back at Dobby that Dobby almost wanted to look away, "Dumbledore looks into your mind?"

"Yes, he does it to all the house elves, tries to get all of our secrets! That's whys I want to be your house elf, because then no one will be able to access my mind again!" Dobby looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Okay! Hermione's going to kill me, but I'll do it! But you can't torture yourself, we're friends, yeah? Also I want to pay you sa week and weekends off?"

Dobby looked at him shrewdly, "5 G a month and one weekend off."

"6 G a month and one and a half weekends off."

They stared at each other measuring each other up, "Fine Harry Potter, sir."

"This looks like a good start to a great relationship, Dobby."

"Most indeed, most indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinda just an information chapter…so it isn't getting into the meaty or gritty yet, still laying the foundation. I'm not JK Rowling so I didn't write the fabulous HP books**

After their bartering Harry decided to get down to business, "Okay Dobby, so my plan is to get my life back under my own control, what do you think I should do first?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Dobby thinks you should go to Gringotts and check on your vaults, who knows what could have happened in the last 15 years!" Dobby says shaking his head.

"Vaults? Dobby I think you're mistaken. I've only got one vault," when Harry looked up Dobby's eyes were sparkling with mirth, but by the confused look on Harry's face Dobby couldn't hold it and burst out laughing making Harry even more confused.

"Dobby, Dobby, shhh, quiet! You'll wake the Dursleys!" Harry said urgently. Harry did not need another welcome home present from his uncle.

"Dobby is sorry, but Harry should not make such jokes. Having only one vault! The Potters are one of the oldest families in Wizarding Britain!" Eyes sparkling.

"What are you talking about Dobby? My family is just well off," Harry said, become a bit annoyed.

"Do you mean to tell Dobby, you've never been told your status in this world! No wonder Dobby's old young master was upset when you didn't accept his hand!" Dobby looked shocked.

"Dobby you're scaring me now," Harry looked concerned.

"Harry Potter, sir. Your family is one of the oldest families in the wizarding Britain if not the world, and as such has been considered the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," Dobby said.

"Umm, you'll have to tell me what that means, because I have no clue, I think I remember Sirius mentioning that his family was the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, but I don't know what either mean," Harry said a little confused.

"Perhaps tomorrow Harry Potter, sir. I'll probably just leave it up to the Goblins. You'll be up at 8AM, you'll have breakfast, we'll go over Goblin curtesy, then we'll leave at noon, sound good?"

"Perfect Dobby, good night," looking at his fixed up alarm clock knowing he better get as much sleep as possible since he only had 5 more hours until Dobby woke him up."

Harry awoke to the wonderful smell of Dobby cooking pancakes with syrup. How he was able to cook these delicacies, Harry will never know, but he was every grateful. Harry sat up from his bed and joined Dobby at the makeshift desk/breakfast table.

"Good yous is up! That means we can get an early start on the day! Eat quick, we've got to go over goblins!"

"Ughhh," Harry groaned when Dobby popped out of the room with their dishes.

"Don't groan like that! They handle our money, so we must treat them with respect!" Dobby had made a good point.

"Fine, fine…overly active house elves," Harry mumbled.

"I heard that!" Dobby yelled.

In the next two hours Harry had a crash course on all things Gringotts and goblins. He learned that he should be firm with the goblins, but not arrogant; their customs, and what services they provided.

Before Harry knew it Harry was in Diagon Alley walking up the white, marble steps of Gringotts. Harry and Dobby approached the first teller that was available.

"Hello, may your gold run freely," Harry said politely yet firmly, this caused the goblin to look up.

"And your enemies perish at your sword, how may I help you…" the goblin asked.

"Harry Potter," the goblin's eyes flicked up for a moment. "I wish to speak to my account manager."

"Yes, of course," _this is wonderful! _The goblin thought. _Finally the young Potter has come! _

The goblin was shocked out of his musing when Harry asked him a very unusual question, "Sir, what is your name?"

"My name? Why, have I done something wrong?" The goblin really didn't want to get his head cut off like his cousin last week, he shivered at the idea.

"What? No! I was just wondering, I have a curious nature, I feel like that's what gets me in trouble a lot of the time," Harry replied.

"Ah, I see, well my name is Ribclaw,"

"Cool name, why do you guys have names like that?" _Harry did have an inquisitive nature then_, the goblin thought.

"It's a tradition, meant to scare off our enemies," Ribclaw said.

"That's wicked."

"Wicked indeed, here you go, it was nice talking to you, young Potter."

"You as well Master Ribclaw!"

Harry knocked on the door, "Enter."

Harry walked in did a little bow, "Let your wealth increase."

When Harry looked up he saw a familiar goblin, "And your enemies head fall to your axe." Griphook replied. "Please sit down Mr. Potter, we have much to discuss."

"That we do and please do call me Harry Master Griphook," Harry said.

"Very well Mr..Harry, as long as you call me Griphook," Griphook responded.

"Sounds like a good deal."

"Now can you tell me where you've been for the past few years and haven't responded to any of our owls?" Griphook looked extremely frustrated.

"Owls? I've never received any owls from Gringotts only from my friends, the Ministry, and Hogwarts."

"You mean to tell me that you've never received bank statements, meetings we needed to have, or when you godfather's will was to be read?"

"What!? No! Never!" Harry was very red in the face, the goblin could tell that the boy was not lying.

"Right," Griphook said while nodding his head and taking out two pieces of paper and a knife. "We need to verify who you are, can you please place 5 drops on this piece of parchment?"

Harry did as he was told and watched as words appeared on the paper.

**Harry James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Father: Sirius Orion Black (adopted by blood)**

**Magical Guardian: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore (illegally)**

**Guardians: Petunia and Vernon Dursley (step aunt and uncle, illegally)**

**Family: Step-cousin-Dudley**

**Vaults**

**Potter Family Vault 22,962,523,000**

**Harry's Trust Vault 50,000 (5,000 added each year)**

**Potter Treasure Vault (liquid value of 33,884,987,544)**

**Potter Vault #2 764,978,234 plus various artifacts**

**Potter Vault #3 1,089,856,045 plus various artifacts**

**Evans Family Vault 65,098,434**

**Evans Vault #2 9,467,093 plus various artifacts**

**Black Family Vault 11,873,098,756**

**Black Treasure Vault (liquid value of 756,978,345)**

**Black Vault #2 873,683,743**

**Gryffindor Vault 893,789,346,987**

**Ravenclaw Vault 734,876,234,098**

**Merlin Vault 1,987,234,654,098**

**Properties**

**Potter Manor**

**Birds Nest**

**Godrics Hallow**

**Prongs Place**

**Black Manor**

**Padfoot's Place**

**Hogwarts**

**Merlin's Castle**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Diagon Alley**

**(Multiple other minor properties)**

**Businesses**

**Wizarding World**

**Daily Profit 51%**

**Weasley Wizard Wheezes 33%**

**Nimbus 15%**

**Honeydukes 14%**

**Quibbler 13%**

**Ollivanders 10%**

**Muggle World**

**Apple 10%**

**Boeing 13%**

**HP 12%**

**Microsoft 10%**

"Congratulations Mr. Potter you are the richest man on the planet," Griphook said with a look of glee on his face. "Or should I say _Lord _Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Merlin?" Griphook smirked at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh, of course not," But the twinkle in his eye deceived him.

"Wait! It says that Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian, illegally! What rights does that give him!?"

"Yes, sadly he sealed your parent's wills by the Ministry and placed himself as your Magical Guardian. This grants him the right to go into your vaults. All your vaults," Griphook said solemnly.

"No," Harry replied, but his voice came out strangled. "Could you please get me audits since November 1, 1981?"

"Yes, but it will take some time and I assume you have other business as well?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to see if there were any blocks on me and what my magical abilities were."

"That can be done quickly, why don't you get some shopping done and then come back in 3 hours I should have all the audits ready by then, oh and Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Here's a list of things that might come in handy to have, Dobby can help you around, I'll see you in a few hours."


End file.
